


From Zero

by w0nh0slisp



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, possibly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0nh0slisp/pseuds/w0nh0slisp
Summary: Chae Hyungwon was tall. That was the first thing that came to mind when Hoseok thought about the boy who lived next door. And his smile.He had a sad smile, it was soothing really. It seemed like he had a story to tell, not that Hoseok was interested that was. Why should he be? He was popular and good looking. Many people wanted to be like him, no... they wanted to be him. So why were his eyes being pulled to the quiet boy in the corner as he buried his nose in a book? Why was he so intrigued by the softly spoken boy who lived in the house next door. Why was he even thinking about this?Shaking himself out of his daze, Hoseok pulled his elbows up onto the marked desk and slumped forward and let out a defeated sigh.Why am I thinking of you Chae Hyungwon?





	From Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -A glimpse of dark hair
> 
> -A solemn face
> 
> -A strange feeling inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most characters are works of fiction as well as any places or events mentioned. This is not based on their actual lives so if any mistakes appear to have been made, please remember this is a work of fiction. See the end of the chapter for more notes.
> 
> 10,351 words

The sun cast a golden light over the trees, turning the autumn leaves into bright displays of colour above Hoseok's head. He often walked through the woods as the sun was setting to enjoy the natural spectacle. The lights rays trickled through the tree canopies, dappling his blond hair and casting shadows over his face. The crunch of the leaves beneath his feet was familiar and reassuring as he had walked this way many times before. He liked to get out of the house as much as possible to be surrounded with his own thoughts and the beauty of the forest. As he wandered between the peeling trunks that dotted the forest floor, Hoseok pulled his grey hoodie over his hands to keep them warm. Although beautiful, the autumn season brought with it a sharp breeze that cut through even the warmest of clothes. He could see the roof of his house at the bottom of the hill, just in his field of vision. It was nestled cosily at the bottom of the slope, sheltered from the cold during winter but often left in the dark during the more sunny months. His neighbourhood was small and quiet, no noisy youths as the older generations would say. Having no one of his own age in the area wasn't as much of a problem for Hoseok as it could of been as he travelled further into the province for school, where the majority of his friends lived. He got on well with his neighbours as he wasn't a trouble maker. Well at least not around them. 

Bracing himself as the wind whipped by again, he made his way onto the trodden path where the leaves were scarce and he could clearly see the back of his house. The family dog, Miso, yapped happily as Hoseok came into view, bounding through the back door and into the arms of his loving owner. Hoseok knelt down on the concrete of the back yard to scratch the neck of the large soppy dog. It panted happily and nudged him playful. Their back yard was small and a led to a rundown flight of stairs that wound up the slope and through the woods, the same way that Hoseok had just come from. It was covered in red and orange leaves in various stages of decomposition, making a rainbow on the ground. There wasn't much around the back of their moderately sized house apart from a rusty barbeque his dad hadn't touched in years and a wooden slatted box filled with something that looked a little dodgy. He wasn't planning on looking inside any time soon. Hoseok stood up, dusting off his knees and pushing his bangs back from his forehead. He definitley needed a haircut soon. Giving Miso one last pat, he made his way into the kitchen, leaving his trainers at the door and sighing at the wave of heat as he pulled open a cupboard to grab a glass. He could hear his mom in the other room humming softly and smiled to himself. 

As he lent over the sink to fill up his cup, he realised how easily he was able to do it. He hadn't always been this tall. In fact, he had a growth spurt recently that took him up a good few inches and almost to the same height as his friends. There were small black marks on the wall near the backdoor underneath the kitchen clock. Hoseok had always insisted on being measured every year and it brought a smile to his face as he looked at the progression of his height over the years. He was never going to be as tall as he wanted to be but he was at an average height that he'd just have to put up with from now on. If he lacked anything in height, he certainly made up for it in looks. At least that's what he had been told quite a lot. 

The sun had almost sunk below the horizon now, casting dark blue shadows over the walls of the kitchen. The multiple pictures frames sparkled in the fading light and Hoseok watched as the colour slipped out of the photos as night crept in. He always liked night. It was peaceful. Moving away from the sink, leaving his now empty glass, he headed past the table to flick on the kitchen light. Before he got that far however, the bright orange of car headlights swept across the wall in from of him, the sound of leaves crunching under tread could be heard. "At this time?" he muttered to himself, spinning around and peering out of the kitchen window, expecting to see the old man next door helping his wife back into the house. The old man was nowhere to be seen and in place of a rickety peeling car, there was a large white van parked on the drive of the house opposite. Hoseok's eyes widened. That house had been empty for months and now the 'For Sale' sign had been taken down. 

"Mom!"  
Flustered, Hoseok's mom came rushing into the kitchen, expecting to see yet another glass smashed on the floor and letting out a sigh of relief when everything seemed in order.  
"What is it?" She asked softly, seeing her son peering out of the window before her. She was wearing fluffy slippers, keeping her safe from the cold stone floor and a long jumper that reached just above her knees. She was smaller that Hoseok and far less spoken. He took after his father in terms of his constant use of his vocal cords. Coming to stand beside her son, who now was just taller than her, she leant on the counter and caught sight of the moving van.  
"We have new neighours! This is great news. Honey what if they have a son or daughter your age! You could be best friends." She touched his arm excitedly.  
Hoseok rolled his eyes, tightening the cords on his hoodie. "Mom-"  
"We'll have to go greet them tomorrow, you could take them to school-"  
"Mom!"  
"Yes honey?"  
"I don't think the chance of the having a child my age is very likely. I mean, most of the people who move in around here are all sixty or over-"  
Hoseok trailed off as he caught sight of a slender figure stepping out of the door nearest them, headphones secured over their head, clearly not engaged with the world around them. They were tall and dark haired from what Hoseok could see with the flickering street lights overhead. As if they could feel them staring, they turned their head to the window, their face catching the light.  
"What did I say?" whispered his mom happily.  
The figure was a boy of his age with a mess of dark hair wrapped up in a hoodie similar to Hoseok's. Hoseok couldn't catch much of the boy's face as the pale light did little to illuminate the boy's expression. From what Hoseok could see, he seemed sad, like he didn't want to be there. As if someone had called his name, the boy snapped around, pulling the headphones from his ears and walking round to the back of the large van. Hoseok could see another couple of figures already removing objects from the back of the open van and carrying them to the front door of the previously abandoned house.  
He turned round to face his mom as she finally switched on the light, making him wince from the sudden burst of light.

"Don't you think it's a bit of a strange time of night to be moving into a new house?" He asked. She had already turned away and was preparing lunch to take with her to her cafe the next day. She didn't look up from the counter as she replied.

"I don't think so sweetie, they may have been caught in traffic or running late."

Hoseok was doubtful. He understood that people had a lot of memories at the places they were leaving behind but he still had the boy's fed up expression stuck in his head. If they had arrived this late, they must have come from very far away. Or at very short notice. After all, Anyang wasn't the top destination for families wanting to move house. There was something else going on with these people. He hummed a response to his mom and headed into the hall, dragging his fingers along the table as he went. His father was asleep, having to get up early for a shift the next morning so he knew better than to make a lot of noise as he headed up to his bedroom, exhausted from his long day. Hoseok's room was the second on the right after you reach the top of the stairs and one of his favourite places. Pulling the door shut behind him, he flopped down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he could still hear the faint sounds of furniture clacking against each other from the other side of the street. He rubbed his eyes gently and let his hair hang over his eyes. He had yet another day of school tomorrow and then it would be the weekend. He had a feeling that his mom would be knocking on the new neighbours door tomorrow so they better enjoy the peace and quiet while they can. 

Reaching for his phone, he tapped in his password and winced as the bright blue light filled the room. He had no messages except previous ones from Jae reminding him about their plans for the next day. Dragging himself off his bed and out of his dirty clothes, which he proceeded to chuck into the already crowded corner of his room, he slipped into his nightwear and stretched tiredly. He couldn't help but let his mind go back to the boy outside. Hoseok was popular at his school. Well, to be honest he was at the top. He had a reputation to hold up. He may be a mothers boy but at school he was in charge and he wasn't going to let any new boy just wander in and take his place. He had yet to know if the other was a threat but he'd make sure to show his place tomorrow. Maybe walking the boy to school would be a good idea, it would be a chance to introduce himself and give the other boy a warning.

Hoseok dragged his curtains closed, leaving the room in near to complete darkness, the only light emitting from his clock on the bedside table. His large room seemed much smaller in the dark. He had never been a fan of the dark but no one knew. Lots of things could hide in the dark and lots of things you could only see in the dark. It was an inky blackness that comforted many but scared Hoseok because he couldn't control what he couldn't see. He was weak in the dark. As he pulled himself under the covers, he pressed his tiny nightlight on that he had stuck to the wall. It gave him a little reassurance at least. Was slender boy afraid of the dark? What was it about him that Hoseok was so concerned about? It's not like he had never seen another boy before. But this one seemed to haunt him, with his solemn expression and delicate posture. He seemed fragile, like he'd break. 

What was he doing? He had only seen him for a moment, why was he so concerned? Tomorrow he'd go and meet this boy. Then he wouldn't care anymore. Yeah, that sounded right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot planned for this story and this is only the beginning. I'm hoping to go far into the future towards their more realsitic lives at some point. I hope you will enjoy this, I have never used this platform before so we'll see how it goes. Even if no one reads it, I will still be releasing my thoughts and that's what matters. 
> 
> See you next time xx


End file.
